


Trap

by Gage



Series: The B and G Chronicles [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: You let them watch that show again, didn't you?





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... slight religious references nothing major. Mostly humor. Also didn't realize that I never posted this here, my bad. Follows Ebay but you don't have to read it to understand it.

At Seven-years-old he was determined that his sister didn’t deserve to be sold on eBay... 

...the little demon needed to be exorcized. 

After careful consideration, they both decided that the living room would be the best place to do it. 

 

 _“Its dah biggest room in this teeny house.”_ was Boomer’s excuse. 

 

And it really was. 

 

He refuses to let Boomer paint the ceiling though. No way could they ever clean the _“Deve’s Trap”_ off before his mommy’s got home. Plus he figured his sister wouldn’t move at all if he give's her something shiny to play with. 

He and Boomer sat her down in the middle of the living room. They weren’t allowed to play with lighters so they surround her with a bunch of un-lit candles that he’d found in his mother’s room. Boomer dribble's her with wine; they hadn’t been able to get holy water. Boomer told him that if it was good enough for Jesus it was good enough for her. 

Just when his best friend starts to chant in what he thought was Latin, his Daddy J and Uncle Hunter walked in on them. 

The two adults had looked at them for a long time before Daddy J turns to his Uncle with a frown on his face. The one where you knew he was putting something together. 

_“What?”_

_“You let them watch that show again didn’t you?”_

He never got to hear the answer because his mommies and Dad walked in just then. 

Gus was sure he’d never seen his mommy Mel turn so many colors before. 

“ _Splains a lot_...” Boomer later told him.


End file.
